


The Tree 'Accident'

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But I had this idea last night so I'm going to do a short series of one shots, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its going to be p' emotional, Listen no one is going to die, Other, and they will update when I feel like they should so fite me, apple orchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Evan explains to people that he didn't just slip from the tree by accident, but instead fell because he felt he wasn't needed.





	1. Jared

It had been months since Jared and Evan had really spoken to each other. They graduated, Jared moved on and Evan was left behind to himself. Evan didn’t mind it that much, he deserved it, but there was still one lie that Evan never told Jared _ was  _ a lie. The lie about how he fell out of a tree over the summer, he would fix this.   
  
It was late at night, but maybe that would make telling Jared easier.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** Hey...can we talk I...I know it's been a long time.   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** And I know you probably forgot about me…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** A-and I know yeah it's uhm...it's late but   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I have something to tell you and it's really important   
  
Evan stopped, waiting for a response and praying that one wouldn’t actually come. If Jared didn’t respond, then that meant he was asleep and Evan could get this entire thing done and over with so he would have to deal with it in the morning.   
  
He continued.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** S-so that summer   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** The one...before the uhm...the Connor stuff…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** Wh-when I said I fell out of a tree and broke my arm…well thing is I…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I don’t know why it's so hard to text this but I...I-I didn’t…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** It wasn’t an accident Jared. I didn’t fall out of that tree on accident I...I didn’t slip I just….I was so lonely and tired and felt so forgotten, like no one cared about me, so I just thought maybe if I just...i-if I just let go then maybe things would be better for everyone else…a-and maybe no one would really care enough that I died...so I...y-yeah…   
  
Evan stopped typing, his hands shaking as he slowly set his phone down on his chest and tried to collect himself. It was only texting, why was he crying so much? He sniffled, turning over on his bed and curling up for the night, hoping maybe none of the messages sent and he could just forget about the entire thing. Maybe Jared would just forget about him and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. He wouldn’t have to bother with poor old broken Evan.   
  
Evan was wrong though.   
When he woke up from his sleep there was at least ten plus messages left for him from Jared. He thought about ignoring them, but knew it would only make his situation worse, so he slowly unlocked his phone and read through.   
  
  
**Sarcasm:** You what?  
  
**Sarcasm:** Evan you can’t just not talk to me for like..a year and tell me shit like that  
  
**Sarcasm:** It would of helped had you told me sooner.  
  
**Sarcasm:** And in the middle of the night too?   
**  
Sarcasm:** Evan Hansen you better answer me   
**  
Sarcasm:** Why would you ever think I didn’t care about you?   
**  
Sarcasm:** You know how long I’ve been waiting for you to talk to me again?   
**  
Sarcasm:** And now you’re going to make me sit here with my insomnia and wait till your ass wakes up again?   
**  
Sarcasm:** Evan I just…   
**  
Sarcasm:** …   
**  
Sarcasm:** Please don’t tell me you just...you pulled something like that again   
**  
Sarcasm:** You don’t even understand how hard it is to not be able to talk to you   
**  
Sarcasm:** Promise me you didn’t just kill yourself Evan   
  
It took Evan awhile to process everything he just read, and when he finally did, he slowly massaged back.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** I-it's okay Jared   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I haven’t thought about...doing anything like that in awhile   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** Actually kinda learned to accept I’m a mistake   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** But...but you actually care?   
  
_ Sarcasm is typing… _ _   
_ _   
_ **Sarcasm:** Yes you asshole I do care! I mean god you are literally one of like..two friends I have. I actually don’t even know if Alana is really my friend. So maybe one of...just my only friend. Evan Hansen if you killed yourself man I wouldn’t even know what to do with myself. I would of lost someone so important to me. I know that..that I just call you a family friend but   
  
**Sarcasm:** God you are so much more than that, you are the best friend I could ask for. I mean wow you actually listen to me when I rant and take my stupid jokes even when you don’t understand them. You are quite literally the sweetest most soft spoken person I know and I don’t know why no one ever pays attention to you because damn you are sometimes too kind.   
  
**Sarcasm:** I’m such a dick, I’m sorry for never noticing Evan, really, I’m so sorry. I should've cared more, I shouldn’t of yelled at you.   
  
_ Pottery-Tree is typing…. _ _   
_ __   
**Pottery-Tree:** Jared….th-thank you but…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I just...thank you for not ignoring my messages   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I’ve tried so long to figure out how to get that off my chest   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** And after we fought I didn’t know how but…   
**  
Pottery-Tree:** I-I just uhm...thanks…   
  
Jared and Evan later made plans to meet during Jared’s winter break from college. And when they did meet up again all Jared could do was hug Evan and apologize, no matter how many times Evan said he didn’t have to and that it was okay.    
  
Everything with Jared was going to be okay. This made Evan was happy.


	2. Cynthia Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well you said it yourself during the Connor Project speech didn’t you? That you were lost, and that you wanted to be found. It was so obvious...right there in your words. I don’t know why I had never noticed you needed help Evan dear.”

Evan didn’t really mean to, but he had fall asleep under one of the trees at the orchard while catching up on one of Connor’s favorite books. He always thought if there was ever any good place for reading, it was under the shade of a nice tree. Evan wasn’t expecting however, to wake up with the book laying next to him and a blanket over his body. He could already tell by the setting sun it was late, but he wasn’t sure how the blanket got there.   
  
And then he noticed the Murphy family only a few trees away from him, and while it would've been weird for a family he thought despised him to do such a thing as to cover him, maybe they did. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clearing his vision a little more, finally realizing that Cynthia Murphy wasn’t with her husband or daughter, but next to Evan himself.  Evan jumped from the spot when he finally realized, quickly scooting away and stumbling over words. “I-I’m so sorry if I’m i-intruding on you I...I’m s-sorry I...I really shouldn’t be here this is I just..it's calm and..”   
  
Cynthia placed a hand on his knee and shushed the boy, “Evan you have just a right to be here as the rest of us, you are after all the reason it exists...this orchard.” She looked around quietly, eyes tired and still somewhat full of pain even after a year. Evan understood, his mother showed the same pain when his father left. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay dear.”   
  
“O-okay?” Evan tilted his head a little to the side, confused. Why would they ever care if he was okay? “Wh-what do you mean? I thought…” his voice fell silent, failing him like it seemed to always do in situations like this.   
  
“I mean as in are you feeling well or...or are you doing well? You haven’t talked in some time.” She smiled slightly, “What do you mean ‘you thought’. Thought what Evan?”   
  
Evan sat himself up against the tree and took a deep breath, lightly picking at strands of grass beneath his feet, “W-well it's just I thought th-that...that your family wouldn’t of liked me anymore.” he laughed awkwardly. Cynthia opened her mouth to try and protest or question but Evan stopped her, “I mean I made up a-an entire lie about your son. I b-basically ruined your lives I think...hurt all of you. M-made people hate you over some...some misunderstanding with a stupid letter to myself.” Evan started to shake, tears pricking the corners of his eyes while he slowly looked up at the sky with a sad smile, “Y-you have every right to hate me for what I did...I thought...I would think that you hated me.”   
  
Cynthia stayed quiet for a little bit before slowly moving and hugging Evan, “Dear that's not true at all.” she explained softly, moving back to sit up on the other side of the tree next to Evan, “Yes, we were upset at first, I actually think Larry is still upset, but I and Zoe aren’t as upset anymore. We’ve realized that...well you are like Connor.”   
  
“I’m like Connor?” Evan scrunched his nose, “I-I don’t do drugs and...and I don’t think I’m abusive….I don’t see how I’m like Connor at all.”   
  
“Well you said it yourself during the Connor Project speech didn’t you? That you were lost, and that you wanted to be found. It was so obvious...right there in your words. I don’t know why I had never noticed you needed help Evan dear.” she quietly sighed and watched as stars started to poke through the sky, “Connor he...he was so hurt and invisible, I guess we never noticed how much help he was in need of. He too was lost and wanted to be found but...he was never given the chance to be found. He got worse, abusive almost physically...because no one found him.” Cynthia looked to Evan teary eyed, a small smile on her face, “I think he would've been happy to know he was found now Evan. To know you did so much for him even though you didn’t know much about him.”   
  
“I think...if I had told him about how I broke my arm...maybe he would've thought twice about ending his life?” Evan whispered, his voice as soft as the wind. “Maybe if I had told him th-that I...I didn’t fall...h-he said it was the saddest thing he had ever been told but...wh-what if I told him that I let go?”    
  
“You let go?” Cynthia frowned, worriedly sitting up and staring at Evan.   
  
Evan slowly nodded back, “I l-let go because I felt forgotten. Like...w-well like I was never going to be found….like Connor felt a-and.” He fiddled with his long since healed arm, “Maybe if I-I just told him that...maybe h-he would've stayed huh? Maybe w-we could've been friends...maybe I could of fixed him.” Evan started to cry again, all the thoughts of how he really could of helped Connor flooding back again. How could he have been so stupid and not done anything? How could he just stand there and watch Connor run off with his letter?   
  
His thoughts were cut short with Cynthia hugging him once more, “Evan. Please don’t blame yourself for something you know you didn’t cause. I’m sure if...if Connor knew you had attempted then maybe he wouldn’t of but-maybe if he knew he would of done it anyways. Connor was a mystery to all of us dear.” she rubbed his back comfortingly. “And please, please do not ever attempt something like that again Evan. Had I known any time sooner maybe...maybe I would've tried to help you...maybe I could’ve tried to help Connor.”   
  
Evan sniffled and quietly nodded. “Maybe.”   
  
Cynthia had offered to give Evan a ride home after dropping Larry and Zoe off back at her own family house. On the way back they chatted about how things have been, how the Murphy family was really trying to mend what was broken. Evan was a little happy to hear they were working out their differences and actually getting along. Getting to know each other.   
  
And maybe...maybe Connor would of been happy about that too.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemmy tell you I don't know where this one shot was going but its p' emotional and I love soft mom Cynthia. Seriously the moms need so much more love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Hit me up on Bi-Evan@tumblr if nyall wanna talk.
> 
> This series of one shots updates whenever I feel.


	3. Alana Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana’s days were always packed with some kind of work for college. She had plenty of free time and was always ahead in classes, but she hated having nothing to do, so extra work was an only option to her.

Alana’s days were always packed with some kind of work for college. She had plenty of free time and was always ahead in classes, but she hated having nothing to do, so extra work was an only option to her. When she got a text from Evan asking how she had been doing, she was genuinely confused and somewhat angered by it. After what Evan pulled she never really wanted to associate with him again, but her curiosity got the best of her and she texted back.   
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** I’m doing fine. Really busy with College and everything. And how are you?   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** I guess I’m okay...working is...well it's not hard but uh, talking to people during work is hard so I guess that maybe it's a little harder than it should be.   
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** Well all the worst case scenarios really just have to do with someone breaking something or you yourself breaking something in the store.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** Y-yeah...thanks…   
  
Alana huffed and, switching her phone to mute and sliding it back into her pocket. Sure it may have been a bit harsh to still hold a grudge against him after a year, but she had a hard time trusting people and wasn’t going to trust Evan so easily. Not until she read the texts later that night after getting ready for bed. She flicked her phone back on vibrate and the texts came flooding in one by one.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** I know that you’re still upset with me over the entire Connor Project a-and how I lied and...I’m sorry...it's too late to say that but I am.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** I guess its kinda like the same situation I had recently with Jared I-I just...I feel like I should stop lying to you guys and finally just tell the truth. So I’m uhm...I’m going to do that. I have one last lie I never told you.   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** You remember when I had said I broke my arm falling out of a tree? Maybe not, you didn’t really seem to care too much. That's okay though you had a right, you didn’t really even me but uhm..I-I did break it falling from the tree but it wasn’t an accident.   
**  
** **Pottery-Tree:** And I felt like I should tell you. I don’t know why I feel this way its...I guess its my way of just telling myself that what I did to you was awful. You are such a good person and so hardworking and outgoing. I kinda wanted to be like that too but the way I handled it was wrong. The letter was mine not Connor’s, you probably figured that out already...sorry...   
  
**Pottery-Tree:** I’m so sorry.  
  
Guilt rushed over Alana while she read the last line of text. Evan didn’t accidentally break his arm? The letter was his? And _ he _ was the one sorry? If anything she felt that she should of been the one sorry to Evan. She probably made him feel so horrible after ignoring him for so long. She made someone feel how she felt when people would ignore and sometimes betray her and she knew it wasn’t a good feeling.    
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** Evan thats…   
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** Wow I didn’t even notice or stop to think about that….   
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** Evan I should be the one sorry not you. Not only did I push you into starting the Connor Project, I shared things that I shouldn’t of and treated you so badly I...sorry. And the tree thing, I’m sorry I never took notice of that either.    
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** You would think that with how you’ve acted I would of noticed that it wasn’t because you accidentally fell. I’m sorry Evan. I know it's been a year, but I forgive you now for growing the courage to tell me the truth.   
  
**Smarticle-Particle:** Please stay safe and tell Jared that I miss you guys. Know that...we are here for you Evan. I’m sorry I wasn’t there before, but I am now and I always will be.

\----  
Evan let out a small sigh as the texts came in from Alana. This was four people down that he told the truth to now. His mother, Jared, Alana and Cynthia Murphy. That left only three more. And maybe, after telling those three, Evan could feel fully content with himself and hopefully accept the choices he had made...and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much of Alana's chapter because I feel like it wouldn't be a very long interaction and Evan would just be very happy that she isn't mad at him anymore.  
> In other news, three more chapters to go.


	4. Zoe Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe felt as if she was intruding, but maybe it was better to say something than to just turn and leave while acting like he wasn’t there. 
> 
> “You pick that yourself?” she called up.

Zoe was on spring break from college and decided to go and visit the forest just at the end of the apple orchard. She wasn’t quite sure what drew her there, maybe it was just her curiosity, but she did think once entering that it might be a good place to walk and think. She never expected to accidentally find Evan Hansen rambling to himself up in one of the trees. Zoe felt as if she was intruding, but maybe it was better to say something than to just turn and leave while acting like he wasn’t there.    
  
“You pick that yourself?” she called up.   
  
Evan slipped, dropping the apple he had in hand and gripping tightly onto the branch he was sitting upon. He shakily looked down, startled by the sudden voice. “I-I uhm...n-no. I bought it from home I...th-the apples don’t grow this early.” he squeaked awkwardly, “Th-they probably would be better th-than it though…”   
  
Zoe laughed. She had forgotten how awkward Evan acted around people. “Careful there tree boy, you don’t wanna fall again do you?” she snorted. “Here I’ll make my way up, scoot over a little.” as Zoe made her way up, Evan shifted closer to the tree trunk on the branch, letting Zoe sit further out since he was too afraid to do such a thing. “Why are you out here all alone anyways?”   
  
Evan cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting his legs a little on the branch, “I-I uhm...w-well I...I don’t know it's calm out here...a way to escape everything.” he said, his voice soft. “The forest doesn’t judge me. I know all there is to know about it, how old it is, what it's like, what lives here. And the forest? It knows all there is about me. My deepest secrets, what I’m like...my mental disabilities.”   
  
“You really like wildlife huh?” Zoe smiled a little, though the way Evan talked worried her. “What do you mean deepest secrets? You mean the secret like the Connor thing? Because I think everyone knows that now.”   
  
He slowly shook his head, “No I-I mean..well it's...maybe we should climb out of the tree if we’re going to talk about this.” Evan quickly made his way down, not giving Zoe really any choice to say yes or no to him.   
  
They both walked quietly along the forest trail, Evan pulling at the sleeves on his shirt. “You wanted to tell me something?” Zoe questioned. “About the secret thing?”   
  
“Huh? O-oh yes right I…” Evan fell quiet. As if he knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure how to get the words out of his own mouth. “Zoe I-I uhm...please don’t think I’m just saying this because of...b-because of what Connor did I..I swear it was before I even knew Connor.”   
  
“Evan what are you trying to say?”   
“I’m trying to say that I-I tried to kill myself Zoe.” Evan stopped walking, refusing to look up from the ground. “I tried a-and I lied about it and that letter? That letter was me trying to tell myself that..th-that I only had one thing to depend on. Now I don’t really even have that. I-I mean I got Jared back as a friend a-and Alana and your mom forgive me but...but I just...I’m sorry Zoe this was too much I shouldn’t of said-” he was cut off by a hug, stumbling back a little with surprise.   
  
“Evan it's okay to vent. I do it all the time.” Zoe nearly whispered, “I hope you know I forgive you. I thought you got that the last time we had met up. I always forgave you Evan. I realized just how...broken you seemed...and I forgive you. It's okay.”    
  
“I-...Thank you Zoe. That means so much to me.” Evan slowly moved away from the hug and smiled, a genuine smile. “Thank you for understanding. A-and thank you for...for forgiving me. I don’t think I tell enough people that.”   
  
“I don’t think it would help anyone if I didn’t forgive you. Not me, not you, not Connor. It wouldn’t help. Forgiveness is the better answer.”   
  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM and another chapter. This one is also short and simple.  
> Kinda sweet. TWO MORE CHARACTERS FOR EVAN TO APOLOGIZE TOO AND OOOOH BOI they are going to be rough.
> 
> @Bi-Evan on tumblr be me.


	5. Larry Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry huffed and turned around, keeping a stern face. “Well Evan, last I’ve seen you was the car ride Cynthia decided to give you. What brings you to the store?”

While Heidi was out Evan decided he should go out himself and find something to eat for the night. So to the grocery store he went, not really expecting at all to bump into Larry Murphy. Larry was one of two people he had left to tell about his entire tree incident, making it so he was no longer hiding any truth behind lies. He took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly making his way to the older man.   
  
Larry on the other hand was not so pleased to be seeing Evan coming toward him and turned to leave. But Evan stopped him. Evan wasn’t going to give up this chance so easily. Larry huffed and turned around, keeping a stern face. “Well Evan, last I’ve seen you was the car ride Cynthia decided to give you. What brings you to the store?”   
  
Evan cleared his throat, “U-uh well I...I-I needed food and take out d-didn’t sound very good. Wanted just..just salad.”   
  
“Salad?” he raised a brow, “You sure that's going to fill you? Not that it looks like you don’t eat enough, which it does.”   
  
“Y-yeah. Better than uhm...than eating pizza every night I guess.” Evan gripped at his basket handle awkwardly, “B-but that uhm...thats not what I want to talk about I…” he cleared his throat. Evan really wasn’t sure how to bring up such a subject with Larry.   
  
“Well Evan? What is it. I really don’t have all the time in the world. Actually I’m here grabbing stuff for Cynthia right now.”   
  
“R-right I-...w-well I wanted to say that when I was talking with Cynthia I-I told her that I didn’t just...fall from a tree when I broke my arm. I-I tried to uh-” his voice grew softer, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. _ ‘Already half way through a conversation Evan, can’t give up now.’  _ he thought to himself. “I-I just...didn’t feel like going on so I l-let go…” he swallowed hard, “A-and then..then you and Cynthia came to me a-about Connor a-and you said that he...yeah...and I thought th-that could've been me...and you were both s-so broken I wanted to help a-and-”   
  
“Evan.” Larry placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulders. Evan was basically vibrating and lost his total train of thought. “Why are you telling me this again?”   
  
“I w-was tired of hiding and lying and...a-and its a lie I just….never told anyone but my mother. I thought it would be better to clear up lies than to continue hiding them like I was.” Evan quickly blurted out. “S-so many lies were spread but..never that one. I never cleared u-up the lie about the tree.”   
  
“And you felt the need to clear it up with me?”   
  
“W-well its just that I-I told Zoe and Cynthia and I th-thought that maybe...m-maybe if I told you it would be okay. You don’t have to forgive me o-or feel guilty or anything i-it's just so...s-so you know..s-so I’m not hiding anything from you anymore a-and...yeah I..I-I should go I’m sorry.”   
  
Evan quickly made his way out the store, forgetting his groceries and heading to the buss stop. Larry didn’t stop him, but he hopped maybe the kid would at least eat something that night, he didn’t want to see someone like his own son be lost again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is p' shot and choppy but still p' okay so it...works I guess....
> 
> ONE MORE TO GO MAN OH MAN


	6. The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped at a plaque in the ground, the name ‘Connor Murphy’ engraved into it, and sat in front of the stone on the soft grass. “Hey…” he faintly whispered. “Its uhm...i-its been awhile since I’ve talked to you...a long while actually. I’m sorry.”

It was a very cold morning, but Evan didn’t mind it. He bundled himself up in thick jacket and scarf, making his way up to a nice peaceful looking cemetery. It didn’t look creepy like all those ones in movies or music videos. Or like the ones in many pictures he’d seen. Actually Evan enjoyed taking a walk through the local cemetery, it let him have a chance to learn stories of hundreds of people and the trees around it made it look fairly pretty, even while their leaves were missing from their branches.   
  
Today however, Evan wasn’t here to look around at the hundreds of stones, today he was here to apologize and admit to someone about a lie. He stopped at a plaque in the ground, the name ‘Connor Murphy’ engraved into it, and sat in front of the stone on the soft grass. “Hey…” he faintly whispered. “Its uhm...i-its been awhile since I’ve talked to you...a long while actually. I’m sorry.”    
  
Evan was lost at words to say really, how was he meant to explain to some stone what happened? He placed a letter down on the cold rock and sighed, “Th-this is for you. I know that...I guess you can’t read it but...but I thought maybe you’d want something to help you move on? If you haven’t yet. Its a-a apology letter you see. Apology for what I did. H-how I lied a-and how I made you upset on th-that first day of school.” he slightly laughed, “Really I messed up so bad. M-maybe if we had a chance to be friends then...then maybe we could of got through so much together. Maybe we could of gotten along o-or something I don’t know. I’m sorry Connor.”   
  
He looked around the area, examining the other stones and plaques around him. “I could’ve ended up in this place. I-I could’ve ended up where you are. Maybe you would of lived? Maybe...I-I jumped or..or let go of that branch in the tree Connor. I should've told you that the first day because maybe it would've helped you...m-maybe you would of understood the struggle. Maybe…” Evan’s voice trailed off. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Connor. I-I hope that you’re doing better where you are now. I’m sorry everything was so hard and I only made it worse.”   
  
He slowly stood up, taking a deep breath and softly smiling to himself, “I promise you that..th-that things can only get better. Stay safe, wherever you are Connor. It will be okay. After all, you have thousands of people who still care about you...I think that would’ve helped your situation. Th-thanks for listening to me.”   
  
Evan nodded to himself, excepting that, that was a good enough apology. He quietly made his way back home, things could only get better from here. And if they didn’t, well he wouldn’t use lying to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the Tree Accident was finished.  
> Hope you enjoyed this tiny lil fic.
> 
> His me up @Bi-Evan if you ever wanna chat yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me at three in the morning. It will update whenever I have time, rather than having a real schedule like Party Overdose and Polaroid Pictures.  
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter. My tumblr is @Bi-Evan  
> I really enjoy comments and if you ever wanna chat, I'm always open to.
> 
> Heidi will not be included in the series do to the fact that Evan had explained to her, sort of, what happened in the musical itself.


End file.
